Forever and always
by digimon4ever99
Summary: paso 9 años desde la ultima batalla.Mimi se fue dejando a Matt despues de acabar su carrera regresa a Japon a ver los grandes cambios de sus amigos.que pensara cuando se entere q matt es un alcoholico,fumado y mujeriego junto con su amigo.MIMATO Y TAIORA
1. la llegada de los cambios

**La llegada de los cambios**

Capitulo 1

Ya había pasado 9 años de la última aventura en el digimundo, ya había acabado mis estudios de gastronomía en Estados Unidos, ya que nos habíamos mudado cuando cumplí los 11 años. Ya acabe mis estudios aparte ya soy mayor de edad ya puedo hacer mi vida propia.

Regresare a Japón, extraño a mis amigos y por supuesto al amor de mi vida Yamato Ishida pero de seguro ya tiene una nueva novia, recuerdo muy bien mi despedida.

Flashback

En un parque en donde estaban dos jóvenes en los columpios.

-matt necesito hablar contigo- dijo la castaña

-¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo mimi?- le respondió el chico rubio de ojos azules

-es que, no sé como decírtelo, pero lo nuestro no puede continuar- dijo la aportadora de la pureza con su mirada triste

-pero, como, cuando, donde acabo lo nuestro- dijo con gran asombro, que no lo podría creer el amigo

-no te quiero lastimar- saliendo las lágrimas- me tengo que ir y no te quiero tener esperando- bajo la mirada la muchacha

-pero ¿vendrás en las vacaciones?- todavía no creyendo el muchacho

-ya elegí la carrera, mis padres me dijeron que hasta que la acabe puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, así que no te puedo asegurar cuando vuelva a venir- aún así con la mirada hacia abajo.

Se paró el muchacho, fue hacía la muchacha, la agarro del hombro para que ella levantara la cara llena de lagrimas.

-ya no te preocupes , todo está bien, el destino lo dirá y recuerda que siempre te amare aunque estemos en diferente país más bien diferente continente, por favor ya no llores no me gusta verte así- lo dijo con el tono más tierno pero a la vez frío, sacándole las lagrimas a la castaña.

Fin de flashback

Llegué a Japón, después de no sé cuantas horas de vuelo; llegó una nueva chica de 22 años a su tierra natal.

Ya que estaba en su tierra natal no sabía qué hacer primero, estaba muy nerviosa pero ya sabía qué hacer, necesitaba dejar sus maletas y darse un buen baño.

Se fue directo a su casa. Llegó vio todo igual desde el día que ella se había ido. Se metió a bañar, acabo se puso ropa cómoda que era unos pans para hacer ejercicio y una blusa de tirantes blanca. De ahí se acostó con la mano en la frente pensando que iba a pasar con ella, que le deparaba el destino; de tanto pensamiento me quede dormida.

Me desperté, me dirigí directo a la cocina para algo de comer, abrí el refrigerador en lo que me di cuenta que no había nada, no tuve otra escapatoria, tengo ir al mandado.

En el camino al súper pase por el departamento de matt, que el mandado espere, haber si seguía viviendo con su padre. Cuando llegue toque pero me abrió un señor de pelo castaño, ojos muy pequeños lo que caracterizaba que era su padre

-buenas tardes, se encuentra Yamato-

-ya no vive aquí, ya tiene su propio departamento pero si quieres te doy la dirección- me dijo el papá del muchacho

-gracias y si puede darme su dirección me aria un gran favor- le conteste

Con gusto te doy la dirección, es Oak Ridge #1430, está muy cerca de aquí, como 5 cuadras derecho das vuelta a la derecha, a 2 cuadras de ahí esta un departamento que dice Luxury Room´s, es el número 14- fue lo que me dijo el señor muy amablemente

-muchas gracias- estaba muy agradecida.

Me dirigí a la dirección que el señor Ishida me había dicho, tanto deseo tenía en verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo y de todo, espero no llevar sorpresas.

Di al lugar, me puse toda nerviosa, no sabía que reacción iba a tomar; me llene de valor ya que eso lo aprendí de tai. Toque la puerta, se tardaron tantito en abrir pero él me abrió, se veía más guapo que nunca, con su pelo rubio, rebelde; su mirada la traía caída pero como quiera sus ojos sus ojos azules se veían hermosos aparte que me di cuenta de algo cuando empezó hablar.

-Ho...Hola, no qu...Queremos tamales hip- lo dijo entre cortado, no sabía ni lo que hablaba, fue cuando me di cuenta que esta ebrio, nunca me imagine verlo así.

-amor ¿quién es?- una voz de mujer fue lo que dijo, la palabra "amor" me retumbaba en mi cabeza

-q…que si quieres tamales- le grito el muchacho, fue cuando me atreví a hablar

- no vendo tamales, matt ya me olvidaste tan rápido-

-quien eres, no no doy autógrafos fuera de conciero- me dijo batallando al hablar aparte que es conciero a lo mejor quiso decir concierto, aunque lo que me dolió es que esta pensando que soy una simple fan, así era el amor para siempre que me había prometido, me salió del corazón darle una bofetada

-eres un tonto, ya ni de tu ex te acuerdas, pues que tonta yo también pensando que me ibas a esperar- me di la vuelta –ha, para qu sepas soy Mimi Tachikawa- se lo dije y me fui corriendo con las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

Cuenta Matt

-¿quién era?- me pregunto mi acompañante de pelo rojo cenizo, ojos cafés llamada Jun

- creo que una fan loca llamada Mimi, que me dio una bofetada- le dije tocándome la mejilla con la mano marcada, hasta me hizo hablar bien, pero se me hace muy conocida, mejor dejo de pensar en eso porque me mareo más de lo que estoy.

- ya ni en tu hogar te dejan en paz- se vino acercando a mí y me beso. Seguimos tomando hasta que se dio de noche, ya no podíamos tomar más mejor nos pusimos a demostrar nuestro disque "amor".

Ya había amanecido, los rayos del sol se iluminaban en mi cara, me levante, me puse las manos sobre mi cabeza, no aguantaba el dolor de cabeza, tenía un hambre espantoso. Mire a un lado encontré a jun, aunque no lo crean, no la amo como ame a Mimi, pero tanto insistió Jun que le di la oportunidad; ahora que recuerdo ayer vi a Mimi, no me acuerdo muy bien lo que hice ayer pero hasta ahora reacciono y me imagine verla, pero es imposible; lo más probable la soñé, mejor hablare con mi mejor amigo más tarde primero voy a comer. Me puse mi bóxer que estaba tirado y me dirigí a la cocina, me prepare un omelet que pronto desapareció con el hambre que traía.

-¡matty!- lo escuche, mientras alguien se me colgaba del cuello

-hola jun, ¿cómo amaneciste?- que tonta pregunta hice, lo que se ve no se pregunta

-pues como crees, con dolor de cabeza y ya sabrás como de sed y hambre- me dijo sobando su estomago

-yo me daré un baño y me iré a preguntarle algo a tai, ahí te deje la comida, ya que lo supuse- le dije apuntando la comida, ya que le dije las instrucciones me dirigí al baño.

Cuenta Mimi

No puedo creer lo que se convirtió mi Matt, aparte de que ya se olvido de mí, esta ebrio y no me reconoció fue lo que más me dolió, no estoy tan cambiada, tengo la misma cara pero con un cuerpo mejor.

Tengo que buscar a mi mejor amiga, esta sora pero lo mas obvio era que tenía su propio departamento pero que pena pregúntale a su madre, lo mejor sería buscar en un directorio. Fui en busca de ese libro, busque Takenouchi; lo suponía estaba el numero de Sora Takenouchi aparte la dirección; la anote en un papel para dirigirme.

Tome el metro, lo bueno es que todavía me acuerdo de las calles de Odaiba. Por fin encontré el departamento, le toque y ella me abrió

-sora, cuánto tiempo- le dije abrazándola tan fuerte que pude asfixiarla

-mimi, eres tú- me lo dijo recibiendo mi abrazo; aunque estuviéramos lejos nuestra amistad estuvo intacta- cuanto tiempo-

Me invito a pasar, era un departamento chiquito pero bonito, que esperaba por alguien que sea diseñadora, más bien apenas va empezar a trabajar, es lo que me estaba contando

-¿qué ha sido de todos?- le pregunte de pura curiosidad, haber si me explica algo de matt

-muchas cosas han cambiado, lo que menos te imaginas- lo que no quería escuchar

-¿ya no se juntan?- es lo principal que quería saber

- sí nos juntamos, pero muy raras veces- eso me alivio tantito

-pero siempre nos cansamos de las borracheras de Tai y Matt, todos estamos tomando en paz pero siempre Matt y Tai se pasan y se ponen insoportables, hacen sus escándalos- me acabo de decir

-así que tai y matt ¿se hicieron alcohólicos?- pregunte por curiosidad

-sí, se hicieron mejor amigos con antes, pero ahora son mejores amigos alcohólicos y fumadores- lo dijo con una risita

-nada más, falta que se droguen- lo dije en forma de burla

-ni lo dudes, tan siquiera estudian-

-¿qué estudian?- me quede con la duda

-tai estudia economía y matt parase ser que astronauta- cuando me dijo empecé hacer la cuenta

-pero ya debieron de acabar-

-lo sé, pero son unos flojos que no hacen nada y los reprueban- no puedo creer lo que se convirtió mi matt, me decepciono

-pero yo aun sigo amando a Tai- dijo sora saliendo una lágrima en sus ojos

- ¿no andaban?- le pregunte ya que tenía en mente que andaban cuando yo me fui

-sí, andábamos pero es una larga historia-

-estoy aquí, puedo escucharte- le dije tomándole la mano

-está bien, te contare. Después que te fuiste Tai y yo anduvimos, todo iba muy bien después de un año y medio; Matt estaba muy deprimido de tu partida, todavía no lo podía superar que te haigas ido, así que tai quiso animar a Matt así que se le ocurrió ir por primera vez a una discoteca a probar cosas nuevas. Así que fue la primera vez que vi que los dos llegaran borrachos, como que les gusto porque siguieron saliendo, después de un tiempo llegaban tomados y con olor a cigarro; al principio pensé que era porque se penetraba el olor de donde iban pero un día le descubrí unos cigarros a tai, le pregunte y me lo afirmo- me conto llorando

- yo también estaría harta de sus vicios- le dije para animarla

-yo lo podía aguantar, porque lo amo con todas mis fuerzas pero pasó algo que no podía perdonar-

Desahógate sora para eso estoy aquí- le die abrazándola

Déjame te cuento la historia

Flashback

Cuenta sora

Otra vez había salido Tai, hasta que me llame que llego a su departamento dormiré en paz. Sé que esto me está destruyendo pero lo amo demasiado. En eso que estaba hundida en mis pensamientos escucho que tocan la puerta.

Cuando la abro me llevo una gran sorpresa a ver quién es

-tai ¿Qué haces aquí?- me quede dudosa

-Sora te extraño- me dijo tambaleándose

-estas muy borracho, mira como andas- le dije pescándolo

-déjame amarte- me lo dijo y me empezó a besar a besar muy apasionadamente, le seguí la corriente pero vi que iba para algo serio cuando me levanto la camisa, pensé en parar porque siento que esto está mal pero es más grande el amor que no lo pare y lo seguí besando.

Me volvió besar en la boca, luego se bajo al cuello, gemía a veces porque me asía mordidas leves; luego sentía unas manos en el lugar donde se abrocha el sostén, en lo que me di cuenta me lo desabrocho ya que no te que no estaba y me dejo al descubierto. Sentí unas manos en mi pecho, me apretó con su mano y solté un leve gemido. No me iba a quedar atrás, empecé a desabrochar su camisa poco a poco admirando su hermoso cuerpo, se ve que el futbol le ha hecho muy bien, ya para quitársela por completo le bese el cuello y bajarle la camisa con los labios. Ya que estaba bajando la camisa vi claramente unos labios rojos ya que se notaban con facilidad porque la camisa era blanca, esto no se lo iba a permitir así que arranque la camisa con enojo y le pegue la cachetada más fuerte que he dado en toda mi vida.

Me volteo, agarre mis prendas para ir me a mi recamara en eso siento que alguien me agarra el brazo

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me dijo normalmente y con su mano en la mejilla roja

-parece que ya se te bajo la borrachera y no te tengo que dar explicaciones- me dirigí a mi cuarto pero él me siguió

-enserio, no sé que hice para que me trates así, vamos a seguir en lo que estábamos- me intento besar claro que no lo voy a dejar. Por un reflejo mío le di una patada en sus partes íntimas y me encerré en el cuarto con llave mientras el tirado del dolor.

-ábreme sora- empezó a pegarle a la puerta, parece que se le quito poquito el dolor

-no- le dije con la voz quebrada, en cualquier momento iba a soltar el llanto

-por favor mi amor, ni sé lo que hablas-

-taichi no te doy ningún permiso de llamarme así, no voy a permitir que me sigas poniendo el cuerno- no pude aguantar al decir eso fue cuando empezaron a salir mis lágrimas

-yo nada más te amo a ti, te lo juro- eso no lo voy a permitir, jurándolo, este todavía está tomado; le abrí la puerta –mi amor sabía que si podrías confiar en mí- me dijo casi abrazándome lo mejor fue esquivarlo- dime que es lo que tienes- perdiendo la paciencia

- que es lo que tengo, me preguntas que es lo que tengo, ya te diré para que no te hagas el pendejo- le dije gritando, me hizo explotar, lo mejor es explicarle. Fui por su camisa aún tirada en el suelo, la recogí y se la avente en la cara –mírala tu mismo-

-¿te enojaste porque no te gusta mi camisa?- me pregunto todo ocurrente, con este idiota no se puede

-no vez esa marca de beso idiota- le dije mostrándole la marca

- tú me la hiciste amor- este tonto sí que es sínico

- te dije que no me llamaras así y desde cuando yo uso rojo en los labios, siempre te digo que no me gusta ese color en los labios si no soy prostituta- con más enojo

-enserio sora no sé quien me lo hizo-

- entonces estuviste con más viejas, que no sabes quién te lo hizo- Es el colmo

- sora andaba borracho-

-dime la verdad taichi de dónde vienes-

- de una discoteca-

-júralo por mí-

- es que matt quiero probar cosas nuevas-

- fíjate que ya me arte de las cosas nuevas, lo otro lo pase, no siempre vas hacer lo que matt quiera-

-sorita este matt todavía no supera lo de mimi, compréndelo-

Que el haga lo que quiera pero que se acuerde que tú tienes novia, imagínate que nunca lo supere, vamos a estar otros 2 años así-

-es mi mejor amigo, no lo puedo dejar solo-

-haber, me dices ahora que cosas probaron-

-te vas a enojar-

-que más me puedes decir, que te drogas, ya no me sorprendo-

- fuimos a un table dance y no pienses que me drogo, a ese punto no hemos llegado-¿what?, fue mi imaginación o dijo "table dance", significa que estuvo con no sé cuantas viejas sidosas

-ahora te hiciste un sexoso-

-somos hombres comprende-

-soy mujer no quiero ser un venado-

- ¿quién dijo que eras un venado?-

-bueno, ya no lo seré- le puse una sonrisa falsa

-me perdonas amor- extendiendo las manos, como que me quiere abrazar

-no pienses mal, me refiero que lo nuestro aquí se acabo- lo deje con los brazos estirados y lo corrí de mi casa con una patada, lo bueno que no se me olvidan las patadas más fuertes del futbol. Admito que me duele y que grave error pudo haber pasado en la noche, lo bueno es que no paso de caricias.

Fin de flashback

Cuenta mimi

Acabo de contarme la historia, estoy en shock, es algo sorprendente. Sora estaba llorando como nunca, pienso que no le debí recordar lo que menos me imagine de tai paso

-sora lo siento- agache la cabeza

-porque mimi, no fue tu culpa-

-por mi matt se puso así-

-no te sientas culpable, son puras excusas, se quieren divertir, distraer y otras cosas. Lo de recordarme me hiciste desahogarme-

- te creeré- la abrace

-ya basta de tristezas, recuerdos- su puso de pie mi amiga – vamos a darte una fiesta de bienvenida con los niños elegidos-

-no puedes hacérmela sora-

-¿Por qué?-

-tendrás que ver a tai-

-que tai se valla por un tubo, como quiera va acabar ebrio y se duerme-

-entonces haz lo que quieras-

-pero otra cosa, va ser sorpresa-

-como va ser sorpresa si ya se-

-me refiero ellos no sabrán que viniste-

Cuenta Matt

Llegue a la casa de tai, le toque y me abrió.

-matt que haces tan temprano- me pregunto con una cara que no podía con ella

-tai son las 4 de la tarde, que hiciste ayer-

-me fui de parranda, había unas chicas bien buenas pero como estas ocupado-

-me vas a tener todo el día en la puerta-

-ha, perdón pasa-

-y lo que habías dicho que estoy ocupado, a jun la puedo engañar cuando se me da la gana no tengo que pedir permiso para estar con una vieja-

-ok, ok pero no te enojes- soltando risitas

-no vuelvas hacer esos comentarios tontos-

-está bien, peo dime de qué quieres hablar conmigo

- es que ayer que estaba tomando con jun se me figuro ver a mimi cuando alguien toco la puerta

-tú lo has dicho, "tomando"- diciendo mas fuerte esa palabra

- a lo mejor todavía no la olvido-

-lo suponía, de lejos se ve que andas con jun para olvidarla-

-no es fácil olvidar a alguien, dime ¿tú ya olvidaste a sora?-

- Mmm… claro que sí- con su pura cara de nervioso se delato

-tai dime la verdad, te conozco desde hace años, soy tu mejor amigo-

-ok, ok todavía no la olvido pero hay muchas viejas, al rato la olvido-

-hermano cuando te contagies de una vieja aprenderás- lo tome del hombro

-no soy tonto, uso condón y para que te relajes que tan si nos tomamos unas cheves y nos vamos al table dance-

-tú no cambias jaja- soltó unas ricitas y nos interrumpieron la conversación cuando sonó el teléfono

- ahorita vengo matt- me fui para contestar el teléfono

-hola, habla tai-

-tai, soy sora- esto no lo puedo creer si es una broma es de mal gusto

-deberás no estoy para bromas-

-pues ahí tú taichi si no me crees, pero te llamaba para decirte algo-

-haber dime, haber si te creo. Me quede confuso

**CONTINUARA…**

**ESPERO QUE LES AIGA GUSTADO…**

**ESTE FICK LO EXTREÑO HOY PORQUE ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SAKURA TACHIKAWA QUE LA QUIERO MUCHO Y LE ENCANTA EL MIMATO.**

**ESPERO QUE SE LA PASE DE LO MEJOR CONTODOS SUS SERES QUERIDOS Y QUE DIOS LA BENDIGA HOY Y SIEMPRE….**


	2. sorpresas inesperadas

Capitulo 2

Cuenta Taichi

-haber dime- le dije

-te estaba invitando a una reunión en la noche, todos nos vamos a reunir, tú sabes si vas ya que va ver una sorpresa- me dijo muy segura

-aaa y otra cosa-

-¿qué paso?- siento que me va rogar

-le puedes decir a Matt, ahora sí ya me voy, bye- me colgó, eso fue todo.

Fui con Matt a la sala

-¿quién era?- me preguntó

-sora, y quería…- Matt me interrumpió porque se lanzo las carcajadas

-jaja, amigo que buena broma y te dijo que quería sexo hoy en la noche- me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- estuvo buena compadre

-Matt a mi no me dio risa, aunque si me gustaría lo del sexo, pero la cruda realidad es así-

-entonces si es verdad, dime lo que te dijo-

-que hoy había reunión de los ex elegidos, en la misma parte eso creo porque no me dio datos, nada más me dijo que hoy en la noche y abra una sorpresa

-milagro que nos invitaron a nosotros dos-

-a de ser una sorpresa muy buena, de seguro Sora se dio cuenta lo que perdió y me va decir sus sentimientos- lo dije admirándome

-jaja hasta crees- me dijo Matt sarcástico

-entonces vamos a ver la sorpresa, es raro cuando nos invitan-

-está bien, paso por ti a las 8:00-

Cuenta Mimi

Que nervios, ya son las 7:40, ya están llegando casi todos y yo escondida en la habitación de Sora; lo que yo tenía entendido es que se reúnen aquí, no te que les decía en el lugar de siempre.

Vi llegar primero a Izzy y Joe, siempre tan puntuales; después llego Kari, Tk, Yolei y Ken, parecían que iban en pareja; kari de la mano de Tk y Ken con Yolei.

Quien se imaginaria el serio de ken con la alocada de mi amiga pero como dicen polos opuestos se atraen. Después llego Davis y el pequeño Cody, ya son todos, es hora de salir pero me di cuenta de dos personas que faltaban como siempre tan impuntuales. Quiero ya salir y ver a mis amigos pero tengo que esperar que Sora venga por mí.

Me recosté a la cama a pensar, se acordaran los chicos de mí, que tal si no me reconocen. Alguien entro al cuarto que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-ya puedes salir- me dijo sora

-pero si faltan Matt y Tai-

-no te preocupes por ellos, ya llegaron aunque no lo creas-

Salimos de la habitación y todos me miraron con cara de shock, a lo mejor no me reconocen, Salí de mi pensamiento hasta que alguien grito

-¡Mimi!- se abalanzó hacia mí

-Yolei, yo también te extrañe- le dije recibiendo su abrazó, después de yolei empezaron uno por uno a recibirme

Cuenta Matt

Esto sí que es una sorpresa, no lo puedo creer, ayer tuve a lo mejor el presentimiento pero Mimi está más hermosa de lo normal; se dejo crecer su pelo castaño y se desarrollo más, ese vestido negro que le llega más arriba de la rodilla, va de acuerdo a su cuerpo y esos tacones altos que hace que se vea más sexi. Todos la estaban recibiendo, me espere al final porque admito que estoy en shock, nunca me imagine que la sorpresa fuera esta.

Todos acabaron de recibirla, me toca a mí, que nervios pero ya estaba a un paso

-bienvenida princesa- le dije abrazándola y susurrándole en el oído

-gracias- se notaba nerviosa.

Se escuchó en la música la canción de Hero de Sterling Knight

-princesa, quisieras bailar esa canción conmigo-

-sí, pero con una condición- siempre tiene que ver un pero

Cuenta Mimi

Me sentí tan emocionada cuando Matt me recibió y más cuando me invito a bailar pero en mi cabeza me vinieron las cosas que vi cuando fui a buscarlo

-la condición es que no me digas princesa- no voy a permitir que me trate como la otra

-pero porque- con cara de sorprendido

-porque estas comprometido y no dejare que la engañes-

-¿cómo sabes de Jun?- me pregunto el sínico

-te vi, pero vamos a bailar como me dijiste-

- así, perdón- me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos al medio de la sala, una disque pista que hicimos

- me preguntaste como se lo de Jun, ayer fui a tu casa pero andabas ebrio-

-en la mañana pensé en ti- me dijo mientras bailábamos

-apoco- quien se la cree

-sí, estaba con Tai y le conté que ayer se me figuro verte pero ya vi que fue verdad-

-te felicito- aunque me duela decirlo

-no cumplo años-

-no por eso, es porque estás haciendo tu vida, por algo hable antes que me fuera-

-sí no hubiéramos cortado te hubiera esperado-

-jaja, no me hagas reír- le dije sarcásticamente

-enserio, todavía te amo- cuando dijo eso pare de bailar

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-que te amo- lo único que hice fue plantarle una cachetada que le troné la barbilla

-eres un sínico- lo deje ahí mientras lo deje agarrándose la mejilla

Cuenta Matt

Eso si me dolió, ahora que de malo tiene decir la verdad. En eso llega Tai con dos cervezas en la mano

-todos vimos lo que te hizo tu princesa-

-cállate Taichi, esto no se quedara así- le dije agarrando la cerveza que me ofrecía Taichi que en 2 sorbos desapareció pero fuimos por mas

-¿cómo piensas conquistarla?- dijo tai dándole un sorbo a la cerveza

-no sé, pero lo haré-

Pasó un tiempecito, ya tai y yo llevábamos un six cada uno

-Matt hoy conquistare a Sora- me dijo Tai dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda, ahí dejándome solo en la sala, ya que los demás empezaron a bailar la música movida y las parejitas sentadas, ni modo que vaya con Tk a interrumpirlo, la otra es ir con Mimi que está en el otro polo viendo todo. No descansare en paz hasta conquistarla de nuevo.

Cuenta Tai

Estoy seguro que será mi noche, hoy conquistare a Sora de nuevo

-Sora- la abrazo, pero ella se aleja de mí

-ya andas pedo otra vez Tai-

-no, nada más punteado-

-sólo lo admites- se volteo, pero la detuve

-por favor espera-

-entiende Tai lo nuestro no puede ser-

-pero porque, dame una razón-

-todavía lo preguntas- me dijo la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido

-perdón, yo todavía te amo, lo admito, ninguna mujer es como tú-

-crees que no sé, has de estar todo sidoso y ya por favor déjame en paz- se dio la vuelta, se fue, me duele lo admito aunque nunca se acostó conmigo se que ella es especial, tendré que hacer un ridículo por amor y más por mi dignidad. Me acorde que hay un karaoke, nunca se me dio lo de la cantada pero todo el mundo piensa que ando muy borracho mientras que ya se me está bajando lo punteado eso creo.

Fui por el micrófono, llame la atención de todos que me miraron raro.

-ya sé lo que piensan, este otra vez con sus borracheras, pero que sepan me vale… pero quiero cantarle esta canción a la chica de mis sueños, que me trae loco pero que por su culpa soy así- le di una mirada ya que fue fácil ver donde estaba, ella estaba sonrojada.

Puse el Cd de la pista y empecé a cantar la de "no sé porque" de Chayanne

_Bailando van las hojas secas, bailando van en remolinos_

_El viento las arrastra y lleva, como haces tú con mi cariño._

_Los niños juegan en la plaza, tratando de alcanzar palomas_

_Así intento alcanzarte y pasas, de viaje por mi corazón._

_¿Por qué se me ocurrió quererte?_

_¿Por qué tuve que conocerte?_

_Quisiera ser como la luz y desaparecerme._

_¿Por qué el amor es incurable?_

_¿Por qué el dolor es indomable?_

_Es imposible olvidarte, no sé por qué._

_El cielo gris se va cerrando, los días de llorar se cansan,_

_La risa se me está apagando, lo mismo que las esperanzas._

_Y tú donde andarás ahora, quizás estés enamorada,_

_Sufriendo por qué no te aman, desesperada como yo._

_¿Por qué se me ocurrió quererte?_

_¿Por qué tuve que conocerte?_

_Quisiera ser como la luz y desaparecerme._

_¿Por qué el amor es incurable?_

_¿Por qué el dolor es indomable?_

_Es imposible olvidarte, no se por qué._

_Silla vacías, vasos usados,_

_Cuentas vencidas, cuartos cerrados._

_Si ya no estás conmigo, de que me sirve tanto espacio._

_¿Por qué se me ocurrió quererte?_

_¿Por qué tuve que conocerte?_

_Quisiera ser como la luz y desaparecerme._

_¿Por qué el amor es incurable?_

_¿Por qué el dolor es indomable?_

_Es imposible olvidarte, no sé por qué._

_¿Por qué? No se..._

_¿Por qué se me ocurrió quererte?_

_¿Por qué tuve que conocerte?_

_Quisiera ser como la luz y desaparecerme._

_¿Por qué el amor es incurable?_

_¿Por qué el dolor es indomable?_

_Es imposible olvidarte, no sé por qué._

_Por qué, por qué., no sé_

Acabe la canción, algunos se me quedaron viendo pero después aplaudieron, este Davis me gritaba "lo que cuenta es la intención ya que empezaron a maullar y a ladrar los gatos y perros".

Después de risas, se me acerco esta Sora, sé que me va a reclamar

Cuenta Sora

Qué lindo fue Tai, aunque cante feo lo hizo de buena intención ya que para cantar delante de todos nosotros a de estar borracho pero algo me dice que no lo está, lo que dice me suena sincero. Pueda que este muy arrepentido que asta piensa que lo peor fue conocerme, lo mejor es hablar con él.

-Tai, puedo hablar contigo-

-ya sé que hice el ridículo y quieres que no lo vuelva hacer porque te avergüenzas-

-aparte, pero quería saber otra cosa-

-haber dime- me dijo por primera vez seriamente

-es verdad lo que dijiste en la canción-

-sí- me contesto fríamente, si fue lo peor que le he pasado

-estás arrepentido de conocerme-

-la verdad si no te tengo, si estoy arrepentido porque si no te tengo nada más me haces daño- me dolió sus palabras

-entonces porque siempre estas con mujeres diferentes- se me estaba quebrando la voz

-porque te amo a ti, quise olvidarte pero ninguna como tú, tú eres especial, a ti si te respeto, las otras eran para el momento, yo a ti nunca te he presionado para hacerlo porque a ti si te amo- esas palabras me llegaron al alma, se me figuraron palabras reales, yo también lo amo y esas palabras me hicieron sonrojarme

-Tai no se qué decir-

-no te sonrojes, aunque te ves muy linda- me acaricio con su pulgar mi mejilla - eres hermosa- se acerco a mí, me empezó a besar tan cálidamente que se me olvido los problemas que teníamos e hizo que olvidara el problema por lo que nos separábamos, no sé porque no intente hablar antes con él, el es el chico de mi vida, lástima que este beso tiene que terminar.

Me di cuenta que todos nos vieron, me puse mas roja.

-Tai, nos vieron-

-no me importa, pido aquí delante de todos, si me das una oportunidad para estar contigo-

**CONTINUARA…**

**ESTE CAPITULO HUBO MAS TAIORA QUE MIMATO**

**ESTA HISTORIA VA SER SOBRE DOS PAREJAS MIAMTO Y TAIORA…**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**

**NOTA: VOY A VOLVER A SUBIR HASTA DESPUES DE 19 DE JUNIO PORQUE VOY A ESTAR ESTUDIANDO EL EXAMEN DE ADMISION DE LA FACULTAD Y QUIERO PASARLO, ASI QUE VOY A SUBIR UN CAPITULO DE TODOS MIS FICKS PARA PONERME A ESTUDIAR…**


End file.
